This invention relates to a working machine for performing work operations such as loading and excavating.
More particularly but not exclusively the invention relates to a working machine known as a “backhoe loader” which has a first working arm, usually at or towards a front of the machine, for performing loading operations, and a second working arm usually towards a rear of the machine, for performing excavating operations.